Gogeta vs SuperBroly the Saiyan of Krypton
by Unlimited Goku
Summary: Superman and Batman, along with the titans show up in West City in an attempt to escape luthor. Piccolo, Gotenks Gogeta are fighting Broly. Broly defeats superman and forces him to fuse. Story mainly focuses around Gogeta


**Disclaimer: Me no own DC or DBZ, only idea 100% **

**Chapter 1: The Meet and Greet**

In a world, where a man, not from earth, who's secret identity is known as Clark Kent, who's best friend is the dark knight, who's alter ego is known as billionaire Bruce Wayne, who has a side kick, known to the world as Dick Grayson. This man is Superman, who's best friend is Batman, who's side kick is Robin boy Wonder, who is leader of the Teen Titans. This man, the last son and sole survivor of Krypton, who constantly saves the world from destruction, who is supposedly invincible, who's only weakness is kryptonite, has a enemy. This enemy is an earth man known as Lex Luther. Lex Luther was supposedly a peaceful man. He was bent on world domination, but convinced civilization otherwise. Luther told the world himself "That I, Lex Luther, is only concerned in helping the earth, with problems like world hunger, unlike Superman. He is only trying to hurt this planet and it's population. Do you, or do you not notice, that every time that man punches, even in the air, it causes an earthquake, how could you not realize? He tries at every opportunity to frame me for pain to our citizens, when it's truly him who's hurting them." Superman intervenes. Hovering above the city, the man of steel, contradicts this speech. " This is not true. don't believe this crook. He says he's trying to help that's a total lie. He says he trying to solve world hunger, that is an extreme lie. Do you know what is in those giant hot-dog and hamburgers he feed you? Poison that's what. An I won't just say this off an opinion, that's why I looked at facts. I had my close friend, scientist Bruce Wayne, study the chemicals of these ingredients in these foods. He has studied and found the secrets for Luther's so called solution. He has poisoned all of you with mind-control sauce, let other people think for you patties, your insane lettuce, and zombie minion buns." "We don't believe you," screamed the people who were, by now, already Luther's mind slaves. Batman, realizing it's hopeless, gathered his comrade.

Batman: Superman, Robin, let's go to a different place, more as another universe, where we'll be safe, for a time, when the time is right, we shall returned to where we belong to stop Luther, but at this time we can do nothing.

Superman in Robin in unison: agreed! Superman reluctantly agreed as he, Robin, and the teen titans, followed him to the bat cave, then to a portal, which led to them landing in an unfamiliar universe. They split up. Batman came across this wrestler. The wrestler introduced himself as Hercule. "I am Hercule, world martial arts champion, who are you, some man still playing Halloween," joked Hercule. "Who are you suppose to be, the Batman?

Batman replied: why actually yes, I am the true batman. Hercule fell to the ground, cried, and laughed hysterically, finally he got up.

Batman asked him; Do you want me to demonstrate my skills? Hercule swallowed hard.

Hercule answered: sure, give it all you got, imposter Knight, cause you do not deserve the Dark-Knight tit-. Batman delivered his softest blow to the wrestler's gut and dropped him.

Batman: such arrogance blinds one, I don't have time for this. Meanwhile, in a nearby city, Vegeta is eating lunch when suddenly.

Vegeta: that power, what is it? It's astounding, it can't be Kakarot. Vegeta went to find the source. When he arrived, he seen Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Gotenks, Brolly, and Tien surrounding a man with a red cape, a blue outfit, with a upside down red triangle, with a yellow s on his shirt, and in red spandex.

Brolly: who are you, and why have you intervened on my fight with Kakarot?

The man replied: I am Superman, protector of earth, and last survivor of Krypton.

Gotenks: Superman? I studied on you. You do match the picture and description. But how did you come all the way from Metropolis to west city. Just then, the Batman arrived.

Gotenks, Vegeta, Gohan: Batman!

Batman: I think I can answer that. While in Metropolis and Gotham I was in the bat cave with him, and the teen titans, and traveled through my MultiUniversal portal and wound up here. We are here cause we were escaping the Luther possessed citizens of our home towns.

Vegeta: no wonder, but don't go around here being a dark spirit, that's my job.

Gotenks: Dads look, Brolly is fighting Superman in the sky. Brolly then noticed the z-fighters about to intervene and used one of their techniques.

Brolly: Solar-Flare. all the warriors were blinded. Then, superman appeared behind Brolly and caught him in a choke-hole. Brolly elbowed Superman in his stomach, causing him to release him. Brolly then stole another of Tien's techniques.

Brolly used the tri-beam technique.

Brolly: Tri-Beam. This move weakened the man of steel severely. Brolly had beaten Superman, till he surrendered, then forced him to fuse. Goku and Vegeta felt this and fused as well. Then, Brolly laid low for a couple of days. During these days, Gotenks and Gogeta entered the hyper-bolic time chamber. They un-fused and refused multiple times and got stronger. Then when they came from their after two days (two years), Batman and Piccolo went in, for the remainder of the week. Meanwhile, Gohan has been walking amongst the normal society until he recognized an abnormal group of teens walking towards him. Kids surrounded the suppose leader of the group and asked for autographs.

Anonymous kids: Robin can I have your autographs.

Another kid: OMG! Boy wonder, you're here?

Another kid: where's the bat and who are these whack guys. This comment/question annoyed the other teens. The one with green skin instantly transformed into a dinosaur and roared as loud as possible, scarring fans away, then turned back to himself.

Gohan thought to himself "if he can transform into animals like that, then I was right, those are the teen titans, because only Beast boy has that powers.

The leader of the group spoke to his green comrade: thxs, b.

Beast boy replied: No prob, they were annoying even me!

The half-human-half-robot member of the group spoke: but you're the king of annoyance.

The dark girl just laughed: hah.

Beast boy: Very funny, Cy-Borg

The slightly floating orange skinned red-head girl spoke out: Robin, she called her leader with concern in her voice.

Should we search for Batman and Superman, we are lost from them are we not?

Robin responded: yeah Star-Fire, agreed, lets ask some bystanders if they seen the bat.

Cy-Borg: but aren't they just going to hound us again?

Raven: here's a smart idea, lets ask somebody older. Just then, they seen a humanoid boy who wore an orange-gi with a badge that said orange star high approached them.

Robin: I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but we're looking for somebody, sir.

Cy-Borg: yeah, and your kind of like in the way, now watch out, or this is getting ugly. Cy-Borg's hand turned into a cannon and prepared to fire.

Raven: Cy-Borg, calm down, he means no harm, I feel no malice.

Robin: thxs Raven

Star-Fire: He might be useful in finding our friends.


End file.
